Une journée tout à fait banale
by marion1098
Summary: L'équipage de Luffy passe une bonne journée jusqu'à ce milieu de soirée où une intrusions de certains pirates , fera basculer la vie de tout l'équipage , mais pas du bon sens ... TOUT les personnages appartiennent a Maître Oda ;


Un jour banal dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille : Sanji dégommant Luffy qui essayait tant bien que mal de voler la nourriture , Nami s'occupait tranquillement de ses orangers , Robin lisait au soleil , Franky bricoler au côté d'Usopp , Brook chantait et Zoro s'entraîner .

Un jour banal , pas tant que ça …

Au beau milieu de la soirée , alors que tous les nakama dînaient , ils entendirent du bruit sur le pont , or tout l'équipage était dans la cuisine … Les bruits devenaient de plus en plus forts , ils semblaient se rapprocher … Plus personne ne parlait , tout le monde fixait la porte , même Luffy avait arrêté de manger . C'est alors qu'une personne passa derrière la porte … Mais ne l'ouvrit pas , et continua sa route . Ce qui était de plus en plus inquiétant …

Zoro , Sanji et Luffy se levèrent en même temps :

«Surtout , ne bougeaient pas ! Le cuisto , l'épéiste et moi allons voir ce qui se passe … si on ne reviens pas , partez , et fuyez dès que possible … »

-Okay ! Répondirent le reste des membre de l'équipage tous plus stressé les uns que les autres … Pourquoi leur capitaine d'habitude si joyeux , si drôle même dans le combat , leurs annonce de fuir ?

Pourquoi ne prend-t-il pas Usopp , bon sniper ? …

Les trois nakama regardèrent peut-être pour la dernière fois leurs meilleurs amis , les personnes avec lesquelles ils avaient partagés tant de souvenir … Sanji embrassa Nami et Robin , Luffy dit un mot à l'oreille de Pipo et ils partirent tous trois de cette cuisine .

A l'extérieur , il faisait déjà noir , les trois moussaillons ne distingué rien d'anormal , jusqu'à la vue d'un certain navire très très redouté des océans … Et pourtant il n'était guère de la marine …

Sanji avala difficilement sa salive , Luffy avait des yeux qui indiqué qu'une bataille hors du commun allait avoir lieu , et Zoro même lui , ne pu se retenir :

« Ça va pas être du gâteau …On y arrivera jamais …

-Ne jamais dire jamais , tête d'algue …

-Ne commencer pas à vous disputez ! La bataille va être rude ! On a certes très peu de chance de s'en sortir , mais on doit TOUT faire pour les vies de nos amis … Sanji , va chercher Usopp . On aura grand besoin de renfort et donne une arme à chacune des personnes restantes dans la cuisine , dit leur de se mettre IMMEDIATEMENT à l'abri , où de moins de bien protéger la porte de la cuisine … Nous t'attendrons dans les feuilles là bas … A tout de suite , on te couvre quand t'arrives , allez … C'est partis les gars ! »

Sanji entra en trombe dans la cuisine , et s'écria :

« Bon Usopp tu viens , poses aps de question , les autres prenaient tous ça , protèger vous , allez vous mettre dans un endroit où personne ne vous trouvera ! Ne me demandez strictement rien , je n'ai absolument pas le temps de vous répondre ! Faites très attention ! Les intrus sur le bateau sont extrêmement dangereux , si vous tomber par hasard sur l'un d'eux , ne le combattez pas , reulez en silence ! J'espère que vous avez bizn compris ! Nous on y va ! Faîtes attention à vous … »

« Mais que peut-t-il bien se passer ?

-J'en sais rien Nami , mais on devrait faire se qu'ils ont dit , ça à l'air compliqué …

-Franky ! Non ! On ne va tout de même pas les abandonné !

-Ecoutes Chopper … Les ordres viennent de Luffy lui même ! Et si on meurt ? Alors qu'il avait tout prévu pour nous sauver ?

-Ouais , tu as raison … Où va-t-on ?

-Et bien , je pense que dans la cale , qu'ils qu'ils soit , ils ne nous trouverons certainement pas …

-Okay , t'as raison Robin , allons-y sans plus tarder ... »

Pendant ce temps , le Cook rejoint ces alliés .

« Alors , vous les avaient aperçus ?

-Rien de rien , sourcils en vrille …

-Comment rien ? Ce n'est techniquement pas possible ?

-Puis que je te le dis !

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis , ne vous bagarré pas comme des griffoniers !

-C'est chiffonniers , Luffy . Corrigea Usopp

-Ouais peu importe , tout ce que je veux dire , c'est qu'on aura besoin de force pour arrivait à tous les vaincre … Et si on commence à se battre entre nous , on n'ira pas bien loin …

-Luffy à entièrement raison , faisons la paix , du moins pour l'instant ?

-Ouais , ça va pour cette fois sour... je veux dire Sanji . »

Une fois sortie avec précaution de loa cuisine , les membres restant se faufilèrent vers l'escalier qui mène à la cave … Mais quequ'un agrippa la belle Nico Robin , ce qui stoppa tout les autres …

« Héhéhééé , ne serait-ce pas Nico Robin ? Avec un adorable fruit du démon ? Héééhééééé , accompagner de son équipage ? Mais je ne vois pas chapeau de paille ? Serait-il parti rejoindre Ace das l'autre monde ? Héhéééééé


End file.
